The Games We Play: Troypay Style!
by Dream.Wish.Hope
Summary: .:complete:. 6 games, 6 one shots. This is my response to Disney Channel Challenger's challenge. First one: Truth or Dare! Second: Poker! Third: Hide and Seek! Fourth: 7 Minutes In Heaven! Fifth: Monopoly! And one more left...
1. First One Shot: Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare: Troypay Style!**

**By: Bloody Orchid **

**Challenged by: Disney Channel Challenger**

The high school musical cast stalked off towards their hotel rooms as Ms. Darbus entered the hallway. "You know the rules, Mr. Bolton, Evans, and Miss Montez! No association with the opposite gender until daybreak! May I remind you all, this is a field trip not a dating session!" She shrieked, her colourful dangly earrings dancing with the rapid head jerks. Scoffing, she left the hallway to her own room.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning then." Gabriella, the school goody-goody acknowledged, slowly walking towards the room she and Sharpay shared.

"No." Troy said simply. "How about we go into the woods by the hotel tonight. You know, since this _is _called band camp -"

"Really? I thought this was drama camp." Ryan said with his eyes looking upon the ceiling with confusion.

"Whatever," Troy said embarrassed, making Sharpay hide her giggle with a clamped hand over her mouth. "Anyway, here's the plan: At the stroke of midnight let's all go to the woods next to the hotel. Ryan and I will knock on your door, the one that's right beside each other…" he hinted. The gang nodded their head in understanding, and Troy continued on. "Okay, then we'll just leave." He turned towards his secret lover. "Sharpay make sure you bring your watch… okay?"

"Yes! Of course!" She said, trying her hardest for him to notice her even more.

He nodded twice and they left to their rooms.

-------

Knock, knock…

"Gabriella!" Sharpay whisper shouted. "Wake up, Troy's knocking on the door right now."

"No, please mom, just a few more minutes." She mumbled in her sleep, tossing and turning as she answered dreamily. "Just… a few… more minutes."

Sharpay growled at her, as she left her bed with irritation, reaching to open the door where Troy was waiting. As she opened it, she smiled guiltily at him. "Sorry, but Gabriella seems more interested in her dream than us - I mean… you know the three of -"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Your brother seems more interested in Gabriella than us." He said blue eyes locked onto hers.

"You mean…"

"Yep, he's ranting about his love for her." He said chuckling slightly as he rubbed his head from embarrassment.

Sharpay let out a joyful sigh knowing that her brother finally agreed to not let her in on a secret. The two shared too much, and now she was relieved that he had some secrets from her, rather than telling her every single thing.

"So does that mean we go sleep too?" She asked, anxiously, watching him look down on the carpeted floor once again.

"Well… I was thinking that we could go, you know, just the two of us." Troy suggested. "Maybe we can build a fire and stuff."

Sharpay looked up at him, eyes wide open with the chance of a lifetime… distinctly, a chance of a field trip in the middle of nowhere. "That sounds great. Umm, do we need anything?"

"I don't think so. Let's hurry before Darbus finds out." He recommended, his eyes shifting back and forth from the different ends of the hallway.

"Alright, let's go." She said walking towards him to close the door. "You're the leader." She added sarcastically, smiling at him. He smiled back, but she knew something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

His smile grew wider, "Of course not."

-------

"Whoa, it smells… woody." She said laughing, as she almost tripped over a branch. He smiled and grabbed onto her waist, stabilizing her. "Thanks," she chortled, before he let his hands go of her.

"No problem." He said, quickly letting go of her and putting his sweaty hands into his pockets.

"So where should we sit?" She questioned still walking close to Troy.

"There's no where to sit, maybe we should just settle here." He stated awkwardly, before actually sitting down himself. "I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

Sharpay sat down and was confused at his request for forgiveness. "What for?" She asked, with a surprised look placed on her face.

He looked at her and took in a breath. "I thought it would be a lot more… spacy." He confessed half-heartedly. "I also thought I could build a fire, like a real campsite, but I forgot to bring matches."

She screeched with laughter, "I thought you were just joking about that stuff!" She cried loudly, waking up the birds that had also settled there.

He huffed and smiled, relieved at her reaction. "So I was wondering… will you please stop laughing Sharpay?" He asked, starting to get embarrassed. Funny, he was always humiliated when she was there.

"I'm… so… sorry!" She cackled, trying to calm herself down. "Hoo, okay. I'm okay now." She said after a moment, still quietly chuckling.

"As I was saying… what would you like to do before we have to leave. Er, wait. Did you bring the watch I asked you to bring." He added, after realizing there were no dazzling piece of jewellery on her wrist.

She looked down, and checked both arms before looking up at him, wide mouthed and blushing. "I'm so sorry! Ugh, stupid short term memory loss… I was just kidding by the way… the memory loss thing I mean." She closed her eyes and set her head in her lap, ready to scream.

It was now Troy's turn to laugh. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I had a feeling you would forget so I brought my watch." She looked at him, relief overwhelming her visage.

"Thank God, for your memory." She joked thankfully.

He smiled back at her, "Anyways, since you have that short term memory loss of yours I'll ask you again: What would you like to do?" He interrogated, teasingly.

She glared at him coldly, equally joking. "I'm going to let that slip, Bolton. But the next time you say that again, I'm going to personally, kick you out of the musical!" She roared. After a pause, she straightened herself and answered truthfully, "I dunno, umm how about Truth or Dare?"

"I guess, but you have to start first: Truth or Dare?" He requested.

"Umm, truth." she answered.

"Alright. Sharpay Evans: Do you or do you not like the fine Troy Bolton?" He said grinning at her.

"What is this? A confession for God or something? Of course I like you!" She said, knowing full well what his true plan was.

He looked at her, eyes half-opened disapprovingly.

"Okay! My turn!" She shot before he could state his genuine idea. "I dare you too… -"

"I dare you to kiss me! Yeah, I said it!" He shrieked.

Lowering his voice, he smiled embarrassed yet again. Her eyes and face carried the look of a person who just saw a ghost. Face pale as the moon, eyes as wide as the sun. On the inside he couldn't help but laugh his head off. "I'm sorry, it's just… you'll think this sounds crazy but, I really, really like-"

Smack!

Sharpay Evans, the ice-princess grabbed him unexpectedly from the collar of his shirt and pulled his mouth towards hers. As soon as Troy tensed up by the unpredicted, he also speedily relaxed. The kiss grew more passionate and the two began to slowly break free for air.

"Wow, I didn't think it was in you Bolton." She said, smudging the outline of her lips.

He wanted to fall down, dumbstruck. But held on and argued, enjoying the time. "But you're the one who pulled me in!"

"Yeah, right. I would never do that…" She replied, and then outstretched her hand out front and scanned the air in front of her, "'Sharpay Evans pulls lucky Troy Bolton into a passionate kiss,' would definitely not sound right."

He looked down in defeat, she had to much pride in herself, he thought. "Fine, Sharpay. But I have one more dare, and don't worry it's not as hard as the one I said before."

Sharpay looked at him suspiciously but then nodded in approval. "Very well, shoot."

"Sharpay Evans, Ice-Princess of East High: I dare you to accept me as your boyfriend." He said, looking at her with a face that was ready to take on the world.

Squinting his eyes, ready for her answer she said: "Fine, Troy Bolton, Star Basketball player, I accept your dare!"

The two looked at each other, cheerfulness and love etched on their glowing faces. Glancing at his watch, Troy stood up and brushed the dirt off of his jeans. "Alright, Shar, I think it's time to get back now. Here," he suggested, with an arm extended to help her up.

Grabbing his hand, she stood up and looked down on the ground blushing. Troy noticing her stupor, quickly put an arm around her. "Maybe next time we're here we should tell Gabriella and Ryan to meet each other up… alone."

She smiled and leaned closer towards him. "Definitely."

-------

"So how was last night?" Gabriella asked Sharpay excitedly.

"It was… superb!" She said beaming. "Most wonderful night ever!"

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked eagerly, "How so?"

"Well…"

-------

"Hey, sorry about last night. Did you go with Gabriella and Sharpay anyways?" Ryan asked as he folded up his clothes ready to leave the place he knew he would never adjust to.

"No, Gabriella didn't come. But Sharpay did."

"Really?" Ryan asked genuinely interested.

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly.

"How was it?"

"Alright, I guess." He said grinning to himself.

* * *

A/N: Slightly AU sorry about that. 


	2. Second One Shot: Poker

**Poker: Troypay Style!**

**By: Bloody Orchid**

**Challenged by: Disney Channel Challenger**

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked Troy as he bent down to retrieve his fallen keys. He sighed, mortified by his stance as he quickly jumped up to face Sharpay. Smiling sheepishly, he walked over to his parked car and supported himself by leaning his body against the beige Escalade.

"Um, just picking up my keys." He answered truthfully. "Anyways, ready to go home?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if we should, considering your car makes that weird, 'puff, puff, squeak, squeak,' noise." She answered staring at the well designed car, but poorly made engine. "And if we break down..."

"I have my cell - wait, no I don't," he remembered, "Chad broke it yesterday... But you have one." He said, sounding hopeful.

"No I don't, Ryan took it from me since he and the rest of the crew are going to watch that new movie_ without_ us."

"Shar, that wasn't my fault. The guy kicked me out because of Chad's snoring."

"Well, I don't see Chad's face on the 'banned from theater,' list." She replied, entering the large automobile with a stern face. He followed suit with exasperation. "I'm just kidding, Troy. It's okay, I'll live through it. And that picture of you was cute." She confessed, turning her head towards him smiling innocently. "But what are we going to do if the car breaks down?" She started to panic, "We'll have no one to call! What if... what if some crazy animal is on the loose? What if..."

"Nothing's going to happen, quit worrying so much. With me, nothing will hurt you. And besides I'm pretty sure there isn't any animal on the loose in Albuquerque's most wealthiest neighborhood." He added snickering at her.

She let out a relieved sigh, "You're the best Troy."

"Only the best for my love." He replied back.

-------

"God Troy I knew it would break down!"Sharpay shrieked, anger bubbling in her blood. She started to sob quietly, but of course since she was an actress, Troy took it lightly. But then she started to mumble to herself, panicking; thinking of every possible way a murderer would kill them.

"I'm sorry Shar. Tell you what, I'll drive it to the body shop first thing tomorrow morning."

"No," she weeped, "We're going to be stuck here forever!"

"No, Shar, as long as you quit crying we might find a way out of this. I'm a hundred percent sure that someone's going to find us, and help."

"Yeah, and then kill us!"She sniffed staring at her lover, then glancing back into her lap. "I'm sorry, I should quit. Maybe we can do something to keep us busy. Like..."

"Poker! I have cards in here." Troy yelled opening the black plastic storage space in front of Sharpay's elegant legs.

"But I don't know how to play poker."

"You will, and it'll be fun. I promise."

He snatched the deck of cards and quickly closed the compartment and returned back to his normal seating position.

"Oh! Is this the game where you take off a piece of clothing when you lose?" She asked, trying not to sound excited, even though she wasn't.

"Uhh, no. We're playing an E rated game. Anyways, you have to place-"

"How about we walk home?" She suggested, looking up at Troy's face with a frown.

"No," he sighed, looking up at the thick, dark clouds from his side window. "April showers, bring May flowers, remember?" he recited singingly. "And the clouds are practically ready to burst. We won't be able to make it home without a single drop on our heads."

She scoffed at the weather before returning her attention to him.

"Anyways," he started. "You win this game by gettin-"

"Do you hear that?" She whispered gazing outside of the car.

"Hear what?" Troy questioned cautiously, holding his breath.

Silence.

"...Never mind."

Troy let out a breath before continuing on with his plan, "You place your bets in what is called a pot - Sharpay? What are you doing?"

"Do you smell that?" She asked, continuing to sniff the air.

"...No ..." he said, also sniffing the air.

Silence.

"Oh, never mind, my nose just caught that new perfume I sprayed on myself before leaving the school."

"Oh my god, Sharpay." He said to her, eyes closed, head tilted towards the ceiling. "Now do you want to play or not?"

"Play, I want to play." She repeated.

Drip, drip, drip...

The rain began to scatter speedily, and the temperature in the car began to slowly decrease.

"You look cold there, Shar. Here," Troy said, handing her his basketball team sweater.

"Thanks, are you cold?" she asked, pulling the heavy garment over her head.

"No, I'm fine. Let's get started with the game, though. You and I will each get-"

"Why is that man walking towards us?" She asked, her eyes wide.

The man wore a long black trench coat, his face was cloaked with a felt-like hoody. Black boots reflecting light from the last rays of sunshine, everything he wore was black – except for the glistening blade that stuck out of the man's coat. Stereotypically, he was a psycho killer on the loose.

"Troy...?" She asked, her voice getting higher than normal.

"It's okay, maybe he won't notice us." He reassured her with a shaky hand.

"Yeah," she uttered.

"Here," he whispered, handing her a card.

"Thanks."

"So now you-"

"Oh my god, Troy! Troy! Troy!" She repeated, rapidly.

"What? What? What?" He questioned mockingly.

"He's here," She sang, raising a finger to the window. "The psycho murderer that's going to kill us is here," she sang again.

He looked at where she pointed and gaped, "Okay, no panicking! Absolutely no panicking. Um, keep your door locked, so he can't get in and... Sharpay!" He yelled, "If we don't get out here alive I just wanted to say you're the best thing that has ever happened to me! I don't know what I could do without you! And in my heart, I think we're not only boyfriend and girlfriend... thing, whatever. We're soul mates! Oh my god, no panicking okay. Keep it together!"

"I love you too, and if you think about it, it's not everyday you die next to the person you love."

Troy looked at her strangely. _It's not everyday you die next to the person you love? What the heck is she talking about?! It's not everyday you get killed by a maniac murderer!_

"Troy!"

"What?!" He shot back staring at her hard.

"It's... It's..." Sharpay couldn't contain herself.

"Get with it already!" He screamed in suspence.

"It's... just Coach."

"...What?! My dad?"

"Yep. Happy April Fools Day!" she exclaimed loudly. "Do you love me now?" she asked jokingly.

He still kept the stern face and confronted her with his confusion, "Nuh-uh, you're lying. You didn't know my car was going to break down."

"Actually I did. Your dad _did_ get a mechanics course during college. And he inspected your car, and told me it was going to break down anytime today... on the first of April!" she laughed.

Troy looked out of the large window and couldn't help but let out a growl. His dad wore his mother's trench coat, and rubber boots _Worse possible clothing arrangement, _Sharpay thought humbly. And what he was holding was actually those wires that boosted the battery of a car. He tapped the window and waved.

"I'm going to run back and get my car. You know, to recharge your battery." Coach Bolton laughed outside in the thundering weather.

"Sharpay..." Troy started, after seeing only his father's ghostly shadow. "You know I'm going to get you back for this."

"Yep, I certainly do."

"If people saw this, you'd seriously win an Oscar or something." He muttered under his breath, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "I'm going to so get you back. If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know it was suppose to be all about poker, but I have no clue how to play it. I actually searched the "how-to's" on the internet, but still couldn't understand it... probably because it got boring and I stopped. But that's not the point, the point is: I'm sorry I didn't put more poker-ness into it. But I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. 


	3. Third One Shot: Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek: Troypay Style!**

**By: Bloody Orchid**

**Challenged By: Disney Channel Challenger**

The final seconds until lunch was finally reached, and the students of East High quickly filed out of their classes either to their friends or the cafeteria. Sharpay, a lone figure stood at her locker as she searched for appropriate clothing, since Zeke had spilled Jello over her during home economics when he accidentally bumped into her.

As she saw Gabriella and Troy talking and chuckling amongst themselves, she felt the anger and resentment in her blood come to a boil. She snarled at them and continued to look for the perfect outfit. Don't get her wrong, Gabriella and her have passed their differences and became great friends. But past feelings about her and him could never change... even though they broke up.

After finding the right jeans, she stalked towards the cafeteria, and sat herself next to Ryan. The musical had helped the group get closer. Close enough for Ryan to invite the cast (particularly Gabriella) to eat with them. They gladly joined, finally happy that the pressure of cliques had evaporated.

Eying Troy with a glare, she glanced down to her burger, and poked it with a fork.

"Stop poking the poor thing and just eat it, Evans." Troy sneered at Sharpay as she returned his glare with a haughty look.

"For your information, Bolton, I can eat, and poke whatever I want!" She yelled back, eyes narrowed in disgust as Troy gave her a smirk.

"Old habits, die hard." Troy added before taking a bite of his turkey sandwich.

She couldn't take his teasing any longer so she...

Splosh!

Sharpay splashed Troy with her favorite juice, and was about to stomp out of the cafeteria, until she felt a thick substance run down her face. The smell of chocolate emanated from the matter, and she could tell it was Troy's pudding that was all over her visage.

"Troy Bolton!" she yelled. "You had better run away right now!"

Troy just sat there staring at her with laughter ringing out of his mouth. Before listening to her, and taking a run for it, he felt a prickly feeling hit him. He looked down and saw that a sesame bun had hit his head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone screamed before the rest of the table could take cover under the protection of the wooden article of furniture.

--

"I never thought you two would have the nerve to do this," started Principal Mitsui. "Troy, I mean, you're the captain of the basketball team. The one who the youngsters could look up to. And Sharpay, your... just you. You know how many people look at you as a role model." He snorted soon after but held his composure.

"Mr. Mitsui, it was all-"

"No, no, Sharpay. It isn't time for the blame game." He let out a sigh, "I never thought I would say this but, you two are going to be suspended."

The two let out a gasp, and a slop was heard as icing from a slice of cake slowly rolled down Troy's face.

"But... But I have basketball! If I get suspended, I won't be able to play!"

"And I won't be able to play in the musical!" added Sharpay.

"Well serves you two right. Next time think before you act." He let go of another breath and took a seat in front of them after observing the deserted area in front of the school. "But since this is your first time, I believe in second chances."

Both faces brightened up and they smiled at each other. But as soon as they found out who they were smiling _to_ they quickly jolted back to face their principal.

"Since... I have a conference I must attend to on Saturday, my wife and I will not be at home..." He looked at them sternly. "And since we haven't found a babysitter..." He let the words hang in the air with suspense.

"I'll do it!" Sharpay chortled, "I love kids!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I do." Mumbled Troy, as he shifted in his seat. "But I'll do it, if it means I don't get suspended."

"Perfect!" Mitsui clapped his hands in relief.

--

"So here we are." Sharpay said to Troy looking at the front door of their principal's house with anxiety.

"Yep." He hesitated for a second, but continued on, "Here goes everything I thought was true fall down in an endless spiral."

Ding Dong!

A few yells and temper tantrums was heard as stomps neared the door. Expecting to see Mitsui open the door they were quite surprised to look down at the person.

The little girl cackled, "You must be the babysitters."

"Mm-hm." Troy and Sharpay chimed together, hearts beating wildly.

"Hold on a sec," the girl of about six said quietly, before screaming, "Daddy! The babysitters are he-ere!"

A familiar man dressed in a black tuxedo, hurried to them and sighed in relief. "Finally you two are here, well... See ya!" He said before scurrying off with his wife to the black Jaguar he owned.

"Oh gee, no problem Mr. Mitsui." Sharpay said sarcastically before stopping herself. "Oh my-"

"God!" Troy finished. Four boys and five girls stood at the fish tank in a largely decorated living room, poking and toying with each other. "What are we going to do?" He asked Sharpay. After seconds of silence, he looked at her with horror. She was actually talking to the kids and laughing with them.

"What do you guys want to do?" She asked while giggling at the boy who just tripped over a blanket.

"We want to play hide and seek!" shouted what appeared to be the oldest of the girls.

"Sure, who wants to seek?" Sharpay implored, looking at all the children.

"I do! I do!" A little girl screamed raising her hand.

"Okay, so since eleven people are hiding they'll need time. Do you know how to count to a hundred?"

"Yeah!" The girl answered excitedly.

"Great, so everybody get ready... You too Troy!" She shouted, at him. If she was going to suffer hiding in a mansion, and waiting for one little kid to find her, she had to have someone suffer with her.

"Okay, okay!" Troy said, sounding the every bit agitated.

"Trish, you can start counting... now! Everybody hide!" Sharpay shrieked as she and the rest of the children ran across the room laughing their heads off.

_Am I the only sane one here?" _Troy wondered as he hid behind a sofa.

"Troy, will you actually put your head in the game... or in your ass, you loser?" She whispered the ending.

Troy scoffed at her before running across the house trying to find somewhere to hide.

--

"98, 99, 100! Here I come!" the little seeker shrilled.

Sharpay hid in a chest that was actually a windowsill. The space felt cramped, but enough for her to lie down comfortably. She heard stomps and made up her mind that it was Trish, the seeker. She smiled, the faster she found her, the faster she would get out of the tiny, almost unbreathable hutch.

She heard a grunt, and hoped all her might that it wasn't him. But it was.

"What are you doing?" she whispered threateningly after he opened the compartment, "This is my place, I found it first, go away!"

"No, now move over!" Troy demanded.

Wanting no more outbursts, she quieted down, and moved aside for him. "Thank you." He said with artificial gratitude.

"You're not welcome." She growled.

They both sat there hugging their knees with anger. Growing more and more agitated, Sharpay thought the moment was a perfect time to let out all her anger. "I hate you!" she whisper shouted. "With all my heart!"

"Well, at least you're not lying about it."

"I hate you so much, how could you make me do this!"

"Don't get me wrong Evans, but you were the one that first splashed me with juice." He said dully.

"It was all your fault! Can't you ever leave me alone?"

"And let another person tease you? No way. I'm the only one allowed to."

"No you're not. You're acting so childish-"

"Got you!" Trish shouted and pointed at them.

Sharpay put on a fake smile and said: "Yeah you caught me and Troy. Time to find the others!"

The three left the room in search for the others in silence until the little girl whispered to Sharpay. "You know, if a boy teases a girl it means he likes you."

_Oh great, I'm getting schooled by a ten year-old. _Sharpay muttered under her breath.

"Hey, hey." Troy said to Sharpay soothingly, "The girl speaks the truth." He whispered, only letting Sharpay hear.

She looked at him stunned and trotted closer to the girl – but she suddenly came to a halt.

"Do you hear someone, Trish?" Sharpay asked.

"No, but I forgot about the rule."

"What rule?" Troy questioned curiously.

"The rule about making the first person to be found do something the seeker asks he or she to do." She muttered before steering to the left room, making Troy bump into Sharpay with surprise.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So what do you want us to do?" Sharpay asked intriguingly.

"I'll tell you afterwards."

--

"Danny you win, you're the last one to be found!"Trish yelled happily, as he stood up from the luggage nobody thought of checking.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he yelled before asking, "Who was the first one to be found?"

"Sharpay and Troy actually." She answered. "Mitsui huddle!" as she said so, the kids quickly huddled, whispering and muttering what their evil plan was. "Okay! The Mistui children has come to it's verdict!"

Sharpay and Troy couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"We want you two, to kiss each other for five minutes!"

The two stared at each other, and Sharpay mouthed the words: _You? For five minutes?_

He nodded nervously, and said "C'mon you guys! You really think we can kiss for that long?... Well okay." And he crushed his mouth against Sharpay holding onto her as he leaned her down.

Her eyes widened with surprise, but soon relaxed, and kissed back.

Some of the kids stuck out there tongues in disgust and they all left the couple be.

After what felt like a five seconds, the two separated, and entered the kitchen to where the kids were eating.

"Ooh, Sharpay and Troy sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They burst out laughing and continued to eat the dinner they fascinatingly made themselves. "So are you guys going to date now?" One of them asked, a spoon in his mouth.

"Well, only if Sharpay accepts me to be her boyfriend." Troy said flushed with embarrassment as he kicked the ground with his hands in his pockets. She could just hear the whole crowd say: Awwwwwww!

She smiled and lunged right at him, making him almost tip over, "Only if you kiss me for another five."

* * *

A/N: Not my best work, but I had such writer's block! It was crazy! 


	4. Fourth One Shot: 7 Minutes In Heaven

**7 Minutes In Heaven: Troypay Style!**

**By: Bloody Orchid**

**Challenged By: Disney Channel Challenger**

"What would you guys like to do this weekend?" Gabriella asked, as she played with her hair.

"How about we have a mixed sleepover... and play traditional games like 7 minutes in heaven?" Taylor asked, suggesting activities.

"Sure, we'll have it at mine and Ryan's house." Sharpay said laying a hand on her chest. "But how do you play 7 minutes in heaven?"

Gabriella and Taylor stared at each other and burst out laughing. "Puh-lease Sharpay, don't play dumb with us."

"No, I'm serious, how do you play?"

"Well," Taylor started, "It starts with two people being chose-"

"Alright people take a seat, take a seat. We'll be beginning classes shortly, so hurry up." Darbus yelled across the classroom.

"Talk to you later," Taylor whispered, before walking away with Gabriella taking their own assigned seats.

Sharpay sat down, and took out her binder.

"Before we begin our planned class, I want to show you an activity. This will be very beneficial for those in the drama club." Everyone groaned, they didn't want to start the last day of school with something to improve their acting abilities, even if the assigned day was all scheduled tests. "Sharpay," Darbus shrilled, "Will you go to the drama storage room, and get that cardboard tree for me. You know the one with the spray paint."

"Yeah, yeah." Sharpay remembered, "I'll go get it."

"Hold on, I'll come with you." Troy said raising a hand and dashing towards her. He turned to Darbus slowly and saw her that her face had turned crimson. "Ms. Darbus may I?" He asked, "After all, a skinny girl like her won't be able to carry a big tree all the way here."

After a moment of hesitation she reached her approval. "Sure, why not. Go ahead. But don't you two go dilly dally along the halls."

"We won't," Troy promised. He turned towards Sharpay who was already on her way to the room. "Hey, hold up!" He shouted.

"No! I don't want you to help me, go away!" Sharpay yelled. "The next time you want to help someone go help Gabriella or Chad or... anyone else but me!"

Troy looked at her taking a gulp of air, before running down the hall to her. "I already said I was sorry didn't I? I mean it wasn't my fault that Chad pushed me... head first... into your chest."

Sharpay growled in anger and walked faster towards the room.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sharpay shrieked, as Troy walked just as fast leaning so close towards her she could feel his breath hot on her neck. "FINE! You can help me! Just stop breathing so hard!"

He snickered, and walked beside her as she slowed down. _Works every time._

The two walked silently, but every few seconds, Troy would throw her a secret glance.

"What?!" Sharpay screeched after catching one of his glimpses.

"Nothing," Troy said turning red. He wanted her to forgive him, but didn't know how.

She made a quick swerve, kind of like the one Gabriella did on the first day of school, making him freeze as he turned his head towards her before walking after her.

She let out a sniffled breath, and opened the door that was lying ajar. Taking steps up the stage, she fast walked towards the storage room.

Click.

"Sharpay?"

"I'm over here." Sharpay said sternly, looking around for the tree.

"I think it's in the storage room over there." He said walking towards the closed room. He looked around and flicked on the light.

"Oh there it is." Sharpay said, running towards the fake tree.

"Noooooooo!" Troy yelled reaching towards the door. "Sharpay! It's a self lock door! Only people with the key can open the door even though we're inside!"

"Oh... whoops. My bad." Sharpay said, looking away from him, embarrassed.

"Nobody says 'my bad' anymore." Troy scoffed as he settled himself on the cool concrete floor.

"Fine, I'm _sorry.._." She paused looking for something to do. "So, do we just sit and wait for someone to come then?"

"Dur." Troy spat.

"Okay! You don't have to be so mean about it."

A minute went by and Sharpay kept walking around in circles. Wanting her to stop, he tried to start a conversation. "So," Troy began, "I guess this means it's equal."

"What's equal?" Sharpay asked, still standing around as if there would be a secret passage.

"Me falling into you headfirst, and you locking us in a storage room." He stated matter-a-factly.

"Oh."

"Anyways, how are you Sharpay?" Troy asked smiling.

"I'm good. How are you?" Sharpay asked back, trying to put the past behind her.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Any questions? Concerns?" Troy enquired.

Sharpay looked at him strangely. But quickly looked back. "Actually, I do have a question: How do you play 7 minutes in heaven?"

"Where did that come from?" He asked, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Taylor, Gabriella, and I were talking about having a 'mixed' sleepover, and Tay was suggesting games for it."

"Am I invited?" He sounded eager.

"Yeah, sure. As long as Chad's not within my 10 meter radius."

"Alright, it's a deal." Troy nodded.

"Tell me how to play seven minutes in heaven first."

Troy looked at her emotionless. "I have a better idea. How about I show you?"

"Okay!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Alright, but you have to sit next to me." Troy agreed, patting the spot next to him.

She grudgingly slid over and took a seat next to him.

"So how do we play?" Sharpay asked, oblivious to the whole 'kissing Troy' thing.

"Firstly, two people are chosen either by spinning a bottle, or names drawn from a hat, or any other way people could think of. The two chosen people then go into a room or whatever for seven minutes-"

"What do people do in the rooms? What about the other people?" Sharpay questioned curiously.

"I was getting to that. The people who weren't chosen get to do anything they want outside of the room... while the chosen people... kiss each other." He swooped towards her and gave a passionate kiss.

Sharpay was surprised, but liked it. Soon she parted from him. "For seven minutes?"

"For seven minutes." He confirmed, diving in for another.

"I think I'll like this game." Sharpay whispered, as his lips touched hers.

"I'll only like it if you and I were chosen." Troy whispered back.

They kissed once more.

_Meanwhile..._

"Where is that Sharpay? I knew I shouldn't have allowed that basketball boy to help her." Darbus began to rant.

"Sharpay probably broke all the mirrors she saw and then asked Troy to help her clean it up." Chad suggested.

Instead of the class breaking into hysterical cackles they all glared at him.

"What?!" He shot, as he embarrassedly looked down.

"Maybe the got locked inside the storage room!" Taylor gasped looking at Darbus.

"Yes, well I guess that's a valid idea... I expect for you all to finish the assignment I assigned for you to finish tomorrow. Work on it while I go and retrieve those two."

She walked out of the class, and stomped her way towards the storeroom.

As she reached towards the door, she took out her key and jammed it into the lock.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Darbus asked, making the unaware teenagers look up in horror.

"I was just," Troy started looking at Sharpay uneasily, "... checking to see..."

"No need for excuses." Darbus said quietly, "I won't tell a soul. Now quickly, I'll bring the tree to the class, just in case you fall into Miss Evans headfirst again."

The two teens looked at each other horrified, but quickly dismissed the question.

After all, they already found their soulmates, and to them, nothing else mattered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was a little on the short side, and a bit cheesy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Fifth One Shot: Monopoly

A/N: This is in Troy's point of view. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Monopoly: Troypay Style!**

**By: Bloody Orchid**

**Challenged By: Disney Channel Challenger**

I'm stuck here in a classroom ruled be a pregnant woman. Ugh, I really don't know why I have an irrational fear of pregnant people, but seriously, you never know when the baby's going to pop out.

Anyway, I'm sitting next to Chad, nodding my head, pretending to listen to something about last night's Laker game.

"Did you see that dunk during the half quarter?" he asked me, "I couldn't believe it-"

"Alright class," Mrs. Trace cut in as the bell rang it's three tone melody. "Settle down," she sighed, before taking a stand in front of the room. "Since report cards are coming out soon, and I haven't marked all of your guys' Economy tests, I'm going to mark them this class. And because we're ahead of the other history classes by three days or so, I've been thinking we should have a free day today."

I looked around not believing my ears. A free day? Maybe pregnant women aren't that bad.

"Not just any free day though." She continued, and I could hear myself groan along with the rest of the class. "Because, we're learning about different types of businesses as well as the ever controlling monopolies, you are going to play-"

"MONOPOLY!" The class screamed in unison.

"Yes, so hurry and make your group of... uh, let's see... four people and meet me here so I can give you one of the board games." She said, grunting as she pulled them out from under a table.

"Yay... monopoly." Chad said sarcastically, he sighed and stared at me. "This day can't get any better..." he hesitated, "No wait. Yes it can! Look whose coming over."

Rolling his eyes, he went to get a game board, leaving me, myself... and wait! Sharpay?! No, please, no.

Oh yeah, and Taylor.

Anyhow, you must be thinking why I don't want Sharpay to be in the group... well actually you might already know because... hold on this will only take three words: I _love_ her. Yeah! No kidding. And I don't just like her, like her. I love her, love her.

"Hey Troy." She said, taking a seat next to me flashing a smile in my direction, I gulped, and returned the gesture back.

"Hey. How are you doin-"

"Hello-o." Taylor said, waving her hand in front of my face, making my dull eyes sparkle with embarrassment.

"Oh! I mean, sorry Tay... Hi there."

"Hey," she replied coldly.

Sharpay giggled before transfering her concentration onto Chad as he came back with a board, wearing a weak smile.

Taylor, noticing Sharpay's attention was away from me and herself she elbowed me on the side.

"Ow!" I couldn't help but say that, it was all in my reflexes.

"You-know-who's right there!" She continued, completely ignoring my pain.

I groaned. Curse Chad Danforth for telling every one of my secrets to his 'uberiffic' girlfriend. Sighing, I gave her a 'you better shut up,' look.

She once again ignored my ways, but kept quiet as Chad was ready to speak.

"Teacher said we have to play in the computer lab."

"You know she has a name right?" Taylor asked getting up, while Sharpay and I both stood up to leave the already bustling room filled with monopoly players.

"Yeah, but I like using the word teacher." he answered, stretching his arm out for Taylor to hold onto.

Not noticing the outstretched arm, she slowed down her stride and walked next to me as Sharpay skipped towards the room. For some reason she's a lot more ditsy, than before she lost the casting of the musical to me and my _friend,_ Gabriella.

Chad, humiliated, dropped his chivalry and stomped off after Sharpay.

"My friend," she started, and I rolled my eyes, "There comes a time when a girl's mind and courtesy is the only way to actually give you a chance to date the girl of your dreams. And since you_ are_ my friend, I'll give you the advice!"

"What is it now?" I questioned her half-heartedly. "If it's giving her a puppy, like you said before, I already tried... turns out she's allergic to dogs." I laughed sarcastically, "Who knew?"

"Yeah... no. Okay here's the deal: you have to attack her when she's most vulnerable... girls dig that stuff, me included," she added.

"What do you mean 'attack' her?" I asked her curiously, one of my eyebrows raised.

"Attack!" She said, as if the answer was obvious, while she punched her palm.

After giving her another one of my distraught looks, we turned the corner and entered the cool room. "JUST KISS HER!"

Just then Chad and Sharpay both stared at us, frozen at their very spots. He was sorting out the money as Sharpay assembled the game.

"What?!" Chad snapped.

Taylor laughed awkwardly, "I mean – Shalalala, My oh my, Looks like the boy's too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalala, Ain't that sad, Its such a shame, Too bad you're gonna miss the gi-"

"Okay, you can drop it now." I harshly whispered, and she abruptly stopped.

"Heh heh, one of my fave new songs by that singer... Ashley Tisdale."

"Oh yeah! I love her!" Sharpay piped up, smiling as she returned back to organizing the game.

We walked over towards them, while I gave Taylor a stern look. She looked away and crouched down next to Chad, taking half of the money.

I stood there in front of them all uneasy, not knowing what to do, until Sharpay looked up and grinned, "Here, come help me."

I grinned back, and huddled next to her. Helping her was an ease, but trying not to stare was the contrary.

Taylor suddenly caught my attention, as she kept smacking her palm with a tight fist looking at me with determination in her eyes. I gave her a stupid look, before continuing to help the former Ice Queen.

After a few minutes I gave out a breath as we finished up with the assembling.

"Alright, all finished." Sharpay uttered, while she pulled back putting her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, us too." Taylor said, looking satisfied with her organization. "Here you go."

She reached over the board, and handed us the money we needed to play with.

"Go ahead, and pick the token you want." Sharpay said, handing a bag filled with the plastic items towards me.

I thanked her and took out the ship before giving it to Chad, who took out the hat, who handed the bag to Taylor, who called the pot of gold.

She then returned the bag to Sharpay, and she took out the car piece.

"Alright, high roll wins?" Taylor asked.

The three of us nodded, and each took turns to roll the dice.

Chad ended up having the highest number: five.

"Fish! Darts! Turnips!" he shouted, getting ready to roll the dice.

"What?!" We all shouted at him in conjunction.

He looked at us strangely, "Some people blow or make the others blow on the dices to get a good number, while I yell out random things... It's just my way of giving myself luck." He said, with a great level of maturity.

"Uh-huh..." I whispered nodding my head, making Sharpay and Taylor titter.

We started the game on a good note, but it soon grew depressing as everyone made their fair share of money, while I was in dire need for five bucks.

Forced to sell all my property I was finally bankrupt and lost all of it to my best friend's girlfriend.

"Better luck next time!" She laughed at me.

"Yeah, whatever. I didn't like this game anyway." I replied.

Sharpay chuckled.

Turning red, I once again saw Taylor pounding on her fist still laughing.

_Attack her! Attack her! _I could just hear the voice ring inside of me. _Attack! Attack!_

I shook my head, and looked at the game board, as well as a scan of their money.

So far, it looked like Chad was winning, with Taylor following close behind.

_Attack when the times right, _I assured myself... _And that time is now!_

Too late, Sharpay was moving her token and collecting money from the others.

_Okay, no more stalling! _

Smack, smack, smack, went Taylor's palm and fist.

_This is your time!_

Smack, smack, smack.

_NOW!_

SMACK!

Now this time the sound was made by my lips, as it hit Sharpay's surprised ones.

"Mut... are... oo... doing?!"

Slap!

_Ow, was that really from Sharpay's hand? Did she just... slap me?!_

I deepened the hard kiss, trying hard to make Sharpay fall in love with me.

"Twoy!"

Slap, slap.

_Ow... again. Who knew she could hit so hard?_

"Get ooff ov meee!"

I could feel my hands support myself as she fell back, making me touch the unclean floor with my bare hands.

SLAP!

I broke free, not only turning scarlet from the slaps but from the humiliation it brought me.

Chad stared at me disbelievingly, while Taylor laughed her head off.

"Um... sorry Shar... It was all Taylor's idea!" I quickly shouted, wiping the smirk off of Taylor's face for once.

"What?!" Sharpay asked me back. "Taylor?"

"Umm... it wasn't my fault! Troy loves you!" Taylor screamed.

Although I was sitting, I let go, and fell down to the cold, hard, and not to mention unsanitary floor.

Closing my eyes, I prayed that it was all a dream.

"Troy?" I could hear Sharpay's angelic voice right above me.

"Yes?" I said, opening one of my eyes.

"Is this true?"

I stayed quiet, and seconds after chose the answer.

"Yes, I love you with all my hear-"

SMACK!

She kissed me! Oh my god! She kissed me! If I said that out loud I would've sounded like a little school girl.

We made the kiss more passionate, forgetting about the time until Chad poked my hand, which was furiously exploring her back.

"Yo, dude... hard to break it to ya, but there's two minutes till the bell rings."

I slapped his hand, and continued to kiss her until we both needed a breath of air.

"I hope that kiss was an 'I love you, too' without the words." Sharpay said, as she sat up, giving me a hand.

"It was better than those words," I replied.

Looking around the room I noticed Chad and Taylor had already left, leaving me and Sharpay all alone...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I moaned, turning my body in the comfy bed, while I reached towards the beeping alarm clock.

Stupid realistic dreams.

* * *

A/N: This story wasn't up to my expectations, but I hope you liked it nevertheless... 

Anyways... where have all my reviewers gone to? Have you guys stopped wanting to give me reviews or something? Lol, jk. There are still some reviewers, and very nice ones at that! ;) Just please leave me a review, and possibly a suggestion for the sixth and final one shot for this mini series, 'cause I truly don't know what to write about.

:'( I don't want to stop though, I've fallen in love with this! I loved writing it so much and now, there's only one left... D'X

But I'm starting a new story! With chapters! LOL. So far it's getting good reviews, but I'd love it if more people read it. And as you may already know it's a Troypay. Check my profile, the story's called 'Take This, Haters.' Major dislike of Gabriella may ensue so don't read if you like her.

Thanks again, and please tell me what game you would like to see featured in the next and last one shot.


	6. Final One Shot: Twister

**Twister: Troypay Style!**

**By: Bloody Orchid**

**Challenged By: Disney Channel Challenger**

Sharpay fidgeted with her handbag uneasily as she, Gabriella, and Taylor walked beside her into the under crowded shopping mall, discussing about their latest celebrity obsessions: Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens.

"I heard the two broke up," Taylor laid.

"Yeah, because stupid Zac got lost and blamed it on her," Gabriella replied distinctively, sniffing as they made their way through the food court.

"Who cares? As long as he's hot, I wouldn't even argue back."

"But he was a total arse towards her!" Gabs snapped back. "Sharpay," she called, looking at her fellow friend for an opinion. "If someone did that to you, would you - Sharpay?... Sharpa-ay."

The two stopped abruptly, leaving Sharpay walking alone, down the hall while people on the other ends cruised right next to her, not noticing her two friends had froze in mid-step.

"Sharpay?" Taylor asked worried.

The once walking blond came to a halt, and turned towards the other two girls, letting her golden locks dance.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriella wondered, noticing the heavy bags under her eyes that even make up wasn't able to cover.

"No, nothing's up... except," she started to tear up. "Troy broke up with me!"

The two looked at each other in shock as Sharpay bawled her eyes out.

"Oh my-"

"Goodness!" Gabriella finished. "Are you alright Sharpay? What happened? How did he call it quits? Does he still love you any-"

"Never, _ever_ use the word 'love' when someone just got their heartbroken," Taylor interjected, reaching in her purse for tissues. "Here you go, honey."

Sharpay sniffed, and reached for the tear absorbing paper.

"Thanks Tay," she acknowledged, blowing her nose on the once dry tissue.

"No problem. Now if you ever want to talk-"

"He broke up with me on a text message!" she cried hysterically. "I can't believe it! Everything was going so well, I just finished talking to Chad, hoping he might pass a message to Troy, and then... and then he sent the text!"

"On text message?" Taylor asked, dubiously.

"Maybe it was because he caught you talking to Chad, and took a turn for the worst," Gabriella suggested sheepishly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Taylor rapidly responded. "My Chad would never, ever cheat on me... and if you don't mind," she said, standing on one foot, while rubbing the other, "let's get out of here, these heels are killing me."

--

"Are you still inviting him to your pool party?" Taylor asked, as she pulled out of the massive parking lot.

"Probably, it would be kinda rude to say: 'you're not invited anymore because you dumped me,'" Sharpay replied, watching guys laugh at the edge of a sidewalk. Sighing, she rolled down the window and slipped on a pair of designer shades.

"You know what they say," Gabriella implied, "Easy come, easy go."

"No it wasn't easy!" Sharpay screamed, startling the two girls who sat up front. "Do you know how many times I tried to make him notice me?!... And then _you_ came into the picture and dated him for how long?" Sharpay questioned, neurotically.

"Sharpay you should consider yourself lucky," Taylor lectured. "Don't you remember the 'no dating your friends' exes' rule? And Gabriella," she said, adjusting her eyesight. "She just got her heart shattered, try not to say anything about them two."

The two looked at each other apologizetically, and smiled weakly.

"Sorry," they both chimed together.

--

"PARTY ON!" Chad yelped, with only a pair of shorts on, over the small crowd of people already in the Evans' pool. "Hey, have you seen Troy?" he whispered over to Taylor, who held on to his arm.

"Uh, no. But I don't think he's-"

"Hey Troy! There you are!" Chad smiled, running towards his best friend, while he abandoned his girlfriend. "I didn't know you'd actually come."

"Yeah well, you know, I love Sharpay so much, I just don't wanna stop being friends with her, too," he theorized, shamefaced.

"Good going man. You are one brave soul," Chad empathized, patting him on the shoulder. "C'mon now, you _have_ to taste the cake!"

Chuckling, he followed his friend towards the table filled with food.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay mumbled, smiling delicately, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey... Shar..." he answered back, smiling as well.

"So enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, I just came, but it's awesome. Love it."

"Tro-oy..." Chad retorted, tugging on his arm.

"Just go! I'll be there soon," Troy whisper shouted.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh," he mocked, leaving the two.

"So how are you doing?" Sharpay asked, removing her eyes from his sapphire jeweled ones, as she stared at the screaming teenagers in the pool.

"Busy busy, but pleasant. You?"

This was getting even more awkward by the minute, drawing his eyes across the giant acreage he stopped when he sighted a traditional 90's game: Twister, along with other board games piled next to a light green tool shed.

"I'm good."

"Hey, I'm sorry about the break-up," he apologized quickly, looking down at his shoes. "But let's be the best friends we were and pretend nothing happened... Deal?"

"Deal," Sharpay agreed, a genuine smile beaming from her pallid face.

"So," Troy began, with more interest in his voice, still setting his eyesight at the simple game. "I bet I could beat you at a game of Twister."

"Ha ha," Sharpay laughed. "No way, Bolton! You know I was in gymnastics for, like, half of my life!"

"Then it's on. Loser skinny dips in the pool," he betted, knowing full well he could win.

"Fine. Bring IT!"

--

"Come one come all," Gabriella's voice rung. "You are about to experience the extreme game of Twister in all it's glory! Place your bets here, and watch the show!"

"You ready for this?" Troy asked right behind her as she laid the game onto the grassy floor.

"Heck yeah!" Sharpay retorted.

"Alright let's do this!" he said rubbing his hands together.

--

"It seems that Sharpay is in a rear ending situation. Her face is inches away from Troy Bolton's bum bum! Will she make it or will she fall?" Gabriella's baby voice rang through the steely black microphone.

Spinning the dial on the color wheel she yelled out, "Right hand: yellow!"

_Oh shoot, what the hell? I can't touch that without letting my face hit his freaken' arse. Dear Lord..._

_Only one movement and she'll fall down on my ass for sure. Dammit, and days after our breakup too..._

OOF!

**Sharpay's Point of View**

I'm okay, and no, I didn't fall into my ex's butt.

When I was about to make a move for the yellow circle I thought this: Why would you go above his bum (and have the risk of planting your face headfirst into it), when you can go _below_ it? It doesn't sound wrong or anything... nope... not at all. Okay. Shut up.

Any who, I moved my way up to the farthest circle away from his you-know-what so that I could get a breather, but then I finally realized he was going to get the same circle as I was, so I raced him for it.

The next thing I knew... I - I mean, _he_ was kissing me.

Furious that he would actually have the nerve to do such a thing after he dumped me on a freaken' text message, I slapped him and stood up.

"Ow," he whined dumbly, which of course made the anger course through my blood that much faster.

"Ow schmow. You! Why did you dump me? What the heck is wrong with you? Now you come up and have a lousy excuse to kiss me?!" I crossed my arms angrily at him, as he twitched from his spot on the game.

"BECAUSE... BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO DUMP ME FIRST!" he exclaimed insanely, now standing up from his former position. I could hear the crowd gasp.

Ha, his face looks so cute when he's red... I mean. No, his appearance will not cloud my judgment. Who said he was cute... or hot for that matter.

"WHO SAID THAT?" I screamed equally as crazy.

"CHAD DID!"

I shot my head into a vulnerable Chad.

"You!" I screamed. Now the crowd was getting overly larger as my voice echoed through the yard.

He stared at me, then started shifting his eyes nervously.

"I-I never said that!" he confessed.

"Then what _did _you say, Chad?" Taylor asked, her hands on her hips tapping, her foot tapping impatiently.

"I... I said... I don't know! You know I have short term memory loss!" he claimed, raising his hands up in defense. "All I remember was that Sharpay asked me to tell Troy that she wanted to go shopping with him..."he quieted down before whispering the word, "Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" I snapped, giving him my best death glare.

"He means," Troy started. "He forgot _that_ was the message, so he came up to me and said: 'Hey Troy, Sharpay wanted me to send you a message.' And I was like, 'Yeah, what?' And he was all, 'I don't know but I remember it wasn't good. I think she even used the words: We need to talk.' And I was like, 'Oh no! Sharpay's going to dump me!' And he was like, 'Yeah, so you'd better get to the duck first.' And, of course I was like, 'What?!' So yeah, I dumped you on text because I didn't want to get the end of the... stick or whatever... So you wanna go out like normal again?" he asked me, sheepishly.

"Of course sweetie," I answered as angelic as possible. "Right after I kick Chad's butt!" I ran towards Chad with a mad expression on my face, as well as a tight fist in one hand and a shoe in the other.

"Oh God... I think I'm going to go now!!! Aaah!" he hollered running across the lawn.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Done... :'( This sucks bum. Anyways, I truly hope you enjoyed most of it. 

Special thanks to marri, and OoIce QueenoO for their ideas. I was lucky to put the two together.

And of course thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys make my day and night! Love you all! MWAH! XD!


End file.
